Our Unexpected Entwined Fate
by Mistress Hydrangea
Summary: An Unexpected Entwined Fate is what Cedric and Hermione have. Cedric Diggory is Hogwarts resident Golden Boy. Hermione Granger is Hogwarts resident Bookworm. When the two meet at the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, they are intrigued by each other. Follow the two during the fourth installment of the Harry Potter series and onward. Book/Movie
1. The 422nd Quidditch World Cup (Part 1)

Hello Harry Potter fans! I am new at this. I have never ever written Harry Potter fanfiction despite being a die-hard Harry Potter fan. Recently, my Harry Potter fetish kicked up, and this is the second time of ten that it happened. My fetish kicks up ten to twelve times every year, sometimes more. Anyway, I have just finished reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and I have become infatuated with Cedric Diggory. I have become infatuated with the idea of him and Hermione Granger. Odd pairing, yes, but this is my take on Cedric's and Hermione's budding relationship from the Goblet of Fire till the end. I hope you all enjoy this story and it keeps you interested. Dialogue will be used from Book and Movie.

If you don't like it, then don't read it. Review if you think my story is worth reviewing. Thank you and please enjoy! Happy Reading!

**Prologue: The 422nd Quidditch World Cup (Part 1)**

* * *

I was absolutely positive that I was dead on my feet. I mean who in Merlin's name wakes up at an ungodly hour for a Quidditch match?! Oh yeah, my best friends, their family and every other wizard and witch in the wizarding world. I mean I don't even like Quidditch! I only bother with it because of Harry. I watch whatever match he plays, other than that I loathe the sport with such deep passion.

"Over here Arthur!" I heard a man shout happily. Who could be this cheerful in the wake of dawn!?

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he strode over to the man who shouted and shook hands with him.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Diggory….why did that name sound familiar? All of a sudden someone jumped down from the large tree we were standing under.

Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley chuckled. "This is my son, Cedric." Mr. Diggory introduced.

Diggory smiled and shook hands with Mr. Weasley who patted him on the back and gave him a warm smile.

I rolled my eyes at Ginny who I could see was blushing like mad. What an idiotic thing to do.

"Err…Arthur…are all these kids yours?" Mr. Diggory asked as he and his son eyed us.

"Oh, no!" Mr. Weasley said with laughter in his voice. "All the red heads are mine. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. These two are Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Harry Potter!" Mr. Diggory exclaimed. "Pleasure to meet you my dear boy!" Mr. Diggory smiled brightly and patted Harry on the back. I rolled my eyes again. There was no need to advertise Harry's name.

Cedric turns to all of us and gives us all a simple, "Hi." Everyone said hi back except for Fred and George who were still bitter about Gryffindors loss against Hufflepuff last year, and I yawned a bit loudly. You couldn't blame me, I was tired.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping that the force of my fisted hands would keep me more awake. We began to walk again, when Ginny came next to me and asked in a hush voice, "What do you think of Cedric Diggory?" I raised an eyebrow at her and commented airily, "I don't really care for Hogwarts resident Golden Boy Gin." I told her. "He seems like an idiot, especially to have jumped from that tree and the Hufflepuffs rave about is intelligence?!" I scoffed indignantly and continued to walk, completely unaware that said Golden Boy had heard the conversation.

* * *

I chuckled as Hermione Granger tossed me to the side, not literally, but figuratively. She was something else. I hadn't intentionally wanted to overhear her conversation with one of the Weasleys, but I ended up doing so.

It seems that she is not amused by my entrance a few minutes ago. I was intrigued. I was walking behind them when the female Weasley rushed to meet up with her older brothers. I decided to take advantage of that and casually walked up next to Miss Granger.

"Hello." I said to her as I gave her a smile. She turned to me and raised one of her eyebrows at me. "Hello." She replied back as she looked straight ahead.

"I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory." I said to her, hoping that she would give some sort of response to me.

"I know. Your father did introduce you." I laughed and she looked at me confused. She was cheeky. I was becoming more and more intrigued by her.

"Well, Miss Granger, I figured I should re-introduce myself as you seem to be dead on your feet, unlike the rest of us, and you didn't respond when I greeted all of you." I said to her.

She turned to me and I could see the corner of her mouth quirk upwards. "Well, Mr Diggory, I unlike the others really don't care for Quidditch, and yes I am dead on my feet. I mean who in Merlins name wakes up early at the crack of dawn for a Quidditch match?" she asked me a bit annoyed.

"In case you haven't noticed Granger, all of the wizarding world would wake up at the crack of dawn for the annual Four Hundred Twenty Second Quidditch World Cup." I replied with a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes, but a small, very small smile was on her lips. I have heard about Hermione Granger. She was the lioness of Gryffindor. She was Harry Potter's best friend, she was incredibly intelligent, dubbed as the Brightest Witch Of Her Age, she was witty, sarcastic and downright different.

I wanted to know her more. I heard these things about her from Ernie and Hannah, two Hufflepuffs her age and they were fond of her. I don't doubt all the said things about her, but I feel that there's more to her.

"Diggory?" Granger inquired. I stopped my train of thought and looked at her. "We're here."

I looked up and noticed that we had reached the Portkey. I smiled at her and beckoned her to follow me. We all surrounded the Portkey and Granger was next to me. She hooked her finger on the Portkey and soon we were off in the air and transported to the grounds of the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasleys, Harry and Granger landed on the ground, and they all groaned from the impact of their bodies against the ground. I smirked at them as me, my dad and Mr. Weasley floated down.

I walked over to Granger and held my hand out. She raised an eyebrow at me once again and got up on her own. "You know, most people would accept help from another person." Granger shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I'm no damsel in distress, so I certainly did not need your help. Though your chivalry is acknowledged, it was pointless to use." I was temporarily stunned by her response. The lioness was fierce.

"And here I thought that girls loved a guy that was a complete gentleman, it seems I have to work on that." I said to her as I ran my hand through my hair. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. I caught up with her and the others and I just knew that from today, something was going to happen. I just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. My prologues are usually very short, but my chapters are usually quite long. Sorry, I know there wasn't much in this chapter, but there will be more in the next! As you can see it does say part 1! I hope you look forward to the following chapters and the rest of my story!

Thank you, and please do leave a review! I would also love to hear any ideas if you have any. But I do have a request: Please add a name that would be well suited for Cedric's best friend. I can't think of anything. Please do so in your review!

Thank you once again! I'll try to update soon!

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


	2. The 422nd Quidditch World Cup (Part 2)

Thank you for the reviews my lovelies! You are all truly the best! Just to let you all know Cedric will not die. Here is the next chapter! Cedric and Hermione forever! I just had to do that! I hope you all enjoy this story and it keeps you interested. Dialogue will be used from Books and Movies.

If you don't like it, then don't read it. Review if you think my story is worth reviewing. Thank you and please enjoy! Please also read my story Prince Charming Doesn't Exist -it is also a Cedric and Hermione fanfiction- and drop a review for it! Happy Reading!

** The 422nd Quidditch World Cup (Part 2)**

* * *

As Cedric and Hermione and the others inched closer to the grounds they were blinded by the Irish and Bulgarian team colors. Bright greens and whites for the Irish and blood red and black for the Bulgarians. Wizards and witches happily shouted their pride for their teams. Hermione had to admit that it was astonishing. So much exuberant energy for a Quidditch match was truly astounding.

"You seem impressed Granger." Hermione looked up at Cedric and glared. "Goodness Diggory, I thought you were up front with your father." Cedric chuckled.

"I'm not impressed...rather I can see the pride our fellow wizards and witches have, even if it is for a sport I happen to detest." Hermione said and Cedric smiled at her amused.

Not wanting to keep the conversation active Hermione walked quickly to reach Harry's side. Hermione sighed. Why the Golden Boy of Hogwarts was associating with her now made no sense to her. She figured he would simply say hello and continue on with his Golden Boy life.

Hermione sighed again and walked closer to Harry as she had slightly inched back while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Here we are then!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he stood in front of a single tent. "See you at the game then Arthur!" Mr. Diggory had replied cheerily. "Come on Ced! Our tent is not too far from here!" Mr. Diggory said as he turned to his son with an exuberant smile. Cedric turned to everyone, he gave them a smile and said good-bye. He tried to catch Hermione's eye, but she was too engrossed in a thick tome she was carrying.

Cedric smiled at Hermione, despite the fact she hadn't even looked up at him. "Ced!" His father exclaimed hoping to get his son's attention. With that Cedric followed his father to their tent, smiling the whole way, completely intrigued by Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione gripped Harry's arm as they made their way up the stadium to their seats. It was easy to spot the Weasleys due to their vibrant red hair, but it was the constant pushing and shoving that annoyed her greatly.

She was in a bad mood already due to their encounter with the snide Malfoys. Another sove. For Merlin's sake it was just a Quidditch match! It wasn't going to go anywhere!

"You alright there Granger?" Hermione jumped and Harry turned to see if she was alright when he caught sight of Cedric and smiled. "Hey Cedric." Harry said casually and Hermione mumbled a hello. Cedric smiled at the pair and turned his attention to Hermione.

"You seem as if your about to hex everyone in the stadium." Cedric chuckled at Hermione's scowling face. Harry smiled at his best friend, fully aware that she loathed Quidditch.

"Come on Harry,we should catch up with the others." With a tug of his arm Harry and Hermione left Cedric who ran his hand through his already tousled hair. Cedric shortly followed them considering his and his father's seat was next to theirs. "There you are Amos! I was beginning to wonder when you'd show!The match is about to begin!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the hordes of people.

"Cedric! How are you my boy?!" Mr. Weasley asked. Cedric smiled jubilantly and and replied, "Quite well Mr. Weasley. Excited 'bout the match." Mr. Weasley chuckled and lead him to the others as he conversed with his father.

"Diggory!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison dressed in Irish colors, their faces also painted with green and white. "Who'd you reckon will win?" Fred asked. George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginnu looked at him expectantly. "I reckon...Krum will get the snitch...but the Irish will win the game..." Fred and George whooped and slung their arms over Cedrics shoulder.

"Alright! Ced's on our side!" Cedric raised his eyebrow at the sudden name change. From flowering, to Diggory, to Ced. Cedric felt a pattern in the Weasley twins moods. Keep them happy and they won't hate you, make them unhappy...lwts just say you may as well be a guinea pig who has suffered from an experiment gone wrong...on purpose.

Cedric laughed as the twins let go of him and he moved over to where Hermione was standing.

"Hello again Granger." Cedric said as he took in the sight of Hermione. Her curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her fringe caressing her heart shaped face. She had on a lavender shirt with a jean jacket over it. Along with a pair of jeans and trusty trainers, Hermione was casual and managed to look pretty in her own comfortable way. A green and white scarf adorned her neck loosely. She was a supporter of the Irish.

"I though you weren't a fan of Quidditch, much less the Irish." Cedric said to Hermione as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm not, I'm only here for Harry and because I didn't have the nerve to turn down the Weasley's offer when they invited me to come." Hermione replied briskly. She avoided looking at him and turned her attention to the field. Cedric, ignoring her tone, chuckled. "So you don't like Quidditch, but you're putting up with it because of your best friend and because you couldn't say "No"?"

Hermione; still staring out into the field, now held a giant sparkling image of a leprechaun dancing; replied, "Precisely."

"Not a fan of Quidditch and loyal to her friends. That is very much noted." Cedric said with a lazy smile as Hermione turned to him sharply.

"Why are you speaking to me Diggory? It's completely futile in trying to converse with me, so why don't you turn around and talk to Harry or one of the others about the upcoming match, rather then pester me with your pointless social skills." Cedric jaw hung slack for a good five seconds before he hinged his mouth shut and ran his hand through his hair again and laughed.

Hermione raised an elegant eyebrow at him and watched him expectantly. "I did not expect that Granger. I'd rather talk to you, as it is part of my "social skills" as you call it, but if you weren't so anti-social, it would be easier to converse with you." Hermione stared at Cedric, not expecting a witty response from the Golden Boy. True, she heard him to be a gentleman, intelligent, charming and everything a Golden Boy should be, but she did not expect him to be witty. If anything she was the witty one.

Cedric who was being stared at with such an intense gaze was mesmerized by the depth of Hermione Granger's orbs. They held so much more to them. There was a soul within her eyes. They color was a fierce brown that could strike anyone, but there was also mirth, wit, soft hues and it was compelling to gaze into. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione's lips curved upwards. She smiled at Cedric and he was stunned to see her not scowling at him.

He tilted his head, he was about to ask her why she was smiling, but a swoosh of a broom passed by overhead. The Irish dazzled everyone, eliciting cheers and happiness from the supporters. Then the Bulgarians came through and Victor Krum's face was displayed. Ron looked as if he was about to faint from the sight of his idol.

Cedric cheered as the game began, but somehow throughout the game he conversed with Hermione, giving her the play-by-play and describing the profiles of the Irish team. Hermione and Cedric along with the others watched the game with bright eyes, and they cheered as loud as they could. Through the game Cedric found himself glancing at Hermione, just to see those soul filled brown eyes full of excitement.

His lips curved into a full blown smile, thinking that this was going to end in a very exciting way. And exciting it was. It was just as Fred, George and Cedric had predicted. Krum had gotten the snitch, but the Irish had won the game. Cedric grinned as he along the many other wizards and witches who supported the Irish exclaimed in happiness as their desired team had won.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione chuckling at him. He smiled at her and together the two followed the passionate and over-zealous Weasleys and his father out of the stadium.

"Enjoyed the match?" Cedric asked Hermione. The two kept a fair distance between them as they conversed. Hermione said, "It was quite the match. Thank you for helping me at least understand what I was watching, if you hadn't I'm positive I would have cheered or booed the wrong team." Cedric laughed and said, "Your welcome Granger. Does this mean you like Quidditch now?" He asked her curious.

"Goodness no! I could never scream profanities and cheer for so long. Quidditch will always be a sport I detest, even if my best friends love it whole-heartedly, along with the rest of the wizarding world." Hermione said amused.

"I take it, I can't count on you cheering for me at the matches at Hogwarts this year?" Cedric said with mirth shining in his steel grey eyes.

"Depends on the player Diggory." Hermione replied, and she caught up with Harry and the others, not looking back at the boy she left behind who smiled largely.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Hermione shouted. It was all a mess. Not too long ago Hermione had been woken up abruptly and was running out the tent with Harry and Ron, trying to catch up with the Weasleys. Death Eaters had attacked. Hermione was worried sick about Harry. She had been holding his hand while they struggled to get past the hordes of screaming people. Somehow their clasped hands and separated and now she was worrying frantically about her best friends whereabouts.

"Granger?!" Hermione whipped her head around and saw Cedric panting heavily. "What do you think you're doing by yourself?!" He reprimanded her. Hermione glared and said, "I'm looking for Harry."

"Hermione, you find Harry?!" Ron shouted from behind a torched tent. He appeared and saw Cedric. He nodded at him briefly before turning to Hermione who shook her head.

"I'll help you two look." Cedric said, and walked next to Hermione who had begun to shout Harry's name. Cedric also began to shout for Harry when he saw a figure stagger around.

"Granger, Weasley look." Cedric said and the three ran to the staggering figure. As they moved closer they saw it was Harry. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before she launched herself at him, clinging onto his neck. Harry held Hermione close and he breathed out sharply.

"Are you alright mate?" Cedric asked Harry, who pulled away slightly from a worried Hermione. Ron said, "Look." The four teenagers looked up to see the Dark Mark.

"Stupefy!" Several voices shouted at once and Cedric pulled Hermione down as she pulled down Harry and Ron with her. "Stop! Stop! What do you think you're doing! That's my son!" Along with, "Away from my boy! Away!" Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory appeared both out of breath.

"Which one of you did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark!?" Ludo Bagman exclaimed angrily. "Calm down Ludo. They couldn't have possibly conjured up the Dark Mark! They're just kids!" Bagman lowered his wand as did the others.

They began to walk away to search for anyone else when Harry abruptly shouted, "Wait! I saw someone! He was over there." Harry pointed to the area and Bagman and the others followed.

Distraught, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory pulled the kids away and Hermione, on Harry's right, had her hand clasped in Harry's while Ron was on Harry's left. The three whispered urgently. Cedric was behind them, curious about what the Golden Trio was talking about. Cedric focused his eyes on Harry and Hermione's clasped hands and sighed softly.

This was all a disaster. Hoping they wouldn't mind Cedric slipped next to Hermione and all urgent speaking had ceased. Ron walked up to his dad and Harry still stayed by Hermione.

They had reached the portkey where Fred and George were consoling a trembling Ginny. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory stepped aside and spoke for a few minutes. Hermione asked softly, "Are you alright?" to Harry. He nodded and smiled at Hermione. He let go of her hand and limped to Fred, Ron and George. Hermione turned to Cedric and said, "Thank you for helping me search for Harry. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Cedric smiled at her and replied, "Your welcome and its quite all right. This all turned out to be quite a mess didn't it?" Hermione simply nodded. "Let's go home everyone." Mr. Weasley said tiredly. Cedric and Hermione followed the others to the Portkey and before they all knew it they were back to their area.

"Granger." Cedric called out softly to Hermione who turned to face him. "See you at Hogwarts, alright?" Hermione smiled and nodded and followed Harry and the Weasleys home.

* * *

That's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon! Please drop a review and please do look at my other Cedric and Hermione story Prince Charming Doesn't Exist. I know much hasn't happened yet, but it will in upcoming chapters. It will be slow but enjoyable. Thank you!

Thank you for being amazing and loving Harry Potter,

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


	3. The Tri-Wizard Tournament Begins

Thank you for the reviews my lovelies! Thank you to my favorite reviewer, Guest -whom I shall now call J- this story is pretty much now dedicated to you because you are simply amazing. I don't want to keep you from the chapter, so without further ado here is chapter three! Happy Reading my lovelies!

* * *

"Hermione." Ginny stated, as she whispered to her best friend excitedly. 'Don't look now, but Cedric Diggory is staring at you." Hermione looked up despite Ginny's amusing warning of not to look and looked and indeed, true to her word, Cedric Diggory was staring at her. He grinned as she stared at him, wondering why he was staring at her in the first place.

She gave him a confused look and he grinned more. Hermione shook her head and steered her attention back to the thick tome in her arms. Before Hermione cracked her book open she stared at Harry and decided the shaggy long hair did suit him. She quickly smiled and began to read.

"Honestly Hermione, its the first day back and you're already reading!" Ron exclaimed as he gulped down food and stared at her as if she had groen two sets of extra heads. Hermione glared at him and Harry simply said, "Leave Mione alone Ron. She can do whatever she wants." Hermione shot Harry a quick smile which he returned. Hermione; realizing that Ginny was practically boring holes into the side of her head; dog-flapped her her tome and turned to Ginny with an annoyed face.

"Yes Ginerva. How may I stop you from boring holes into the side of my head?" Ginny glared and said, "Cedric Diggory has been staring at you, scratch that he's been staring at you "secretly" but failing at it. I think he's trying to get your attention." Hermione raised an eyebrow but rolled her eyes. She decided to ignore Ginny and that she was full, despite the fact that her plate wasn't even close to empty.

"Where are you going Mione?" Harry asked as she stood up. "Library." Harry nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She smiled at harry and began to walk away. Hermione loved that Harry was so understanding, he was her best friend, and to be honest she loved him more than anyone else, he was that important to her.

As she exited the Great Hall, she didn't notice a certain sixth-year Hufflepuff quickly bid his friends good-bye as he hurried after the mentioned Gryffindor.

"Granger." Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to see Cedric Diggory making his was to her. He smiled at her and simply said, "Hi." Hermione cracked a smile and replied, "Hello Diggory."

Hermione began to walk to the library and Cedric followed. "May I ask why you are following me?"

Cedric grinned and said, "I was done with my dinner."

"So you decided to follow the next female in Gryffindor to walk out of the Great Hall. You are such an odd person." Hermione retorted not skipping a beat.

Cedric grinned and Hermione -though looking ahead- felt her lips tug upwards as a smile fell on her face. As they entered the library, Hermione smiled at Madam Pince, who nodded back at her with a small smile. Cedric watched Hermione as her shoulders relaxed, her steps were more eased and she seemed to change within the confines of the library.

It seemed as if she was coming home and was more comfortable. It seemed as if she let her guard down for just a bit of time. Hermione made her way to her favorite section in the library -the corner of the transfiguration section near a large window- and smiled as she saw her table. Hermione sat down and sighed contentedly. She cracked open her book and began to read, forgetting that Cedric had followed her and was now standing, watching her amused.

Cedric let out a soft chuckle and Hermione looked up momentarily stunned to see the sixth-year Hufflepuff in front of her.

"Diggory! What are you still doing here? I'd thought you left!" Cedric laughed and sat down across from Hermione. "Mind you Granger, I've been standing here, waiting for your stunningly caramel orbs to notice little ol' me." Hermione rolled her eyes at the corny compliment and brushed it off.

"Did I wound you by not noticing your oh-so-marvelous presence? Forgive me if so." she retorted sarcastically as she returned to her book.

Cedric smiled amused. "Always so sarcastic aren't you Granger?" Hermione sighed, she snapped her book shut and looked at Cedric with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you pestering me Diggory? Don't you have anything better to do? Shouldn't you be with your fellow Hufflepuffs and talking about how great or perfect you would be for the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Or shouldn't you be flirting with any girl that swoons over your non-existent charm?" Cedric stared at her stunned. He most certainly wasn't expecting her to be annoyed at his mere presence, he simply wanted to talk with her, and he may have also wanted her attention.

Cedric's steel gray eyes softened, his lips formed a tight sad smile. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry if I bothered you Granger. I'll be on my way then. Goodbye." Hermione watched Cedrics retreating figure and bit her bottom lip softly.

"Diggory." Hermione called out in a loud-whisper. Cedric stopped and turned around, a frown sketched on his face. Hermione bit her bottom lip again and felt slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. Honest. I just...Its just that after Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to be held this year, I can't just help but worry that something bad may happen this year." Hermione looked down, and Cedric walked back to Hermione and sat down next to her this time. A sigh escaped his lips.

"It's fine Granger, I was shocked that you would yell at me like that, but its fine. Apology accepted." Hermione looked up at Cedric and smiled at him which he easily returned.

"A smile suits her better." thought Cedric. "Now would you mind telling me why you are so worried? I mean you really know how to scare a bloke Granger." Cedric said slightly amused. Hermione grimaced. "Sorry, again."

"Its fine, I'm just teasing you Granger." Cedric gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Its just that, people have _died_ Cedric, and however is Hogwarts champion, I don't think I could stand the thought of him or her dead or anything of that sort!" Cedric stared at Hermione with amazement. Hermione noticed that Cedric was quiet, too quiet in fact and looked at him.

"Diggory?" Hermione asked.

Cedric shook his head and smiled at her. "It pleases me to know that you would be worried about me Granger."

"What? Why would I...NO!" Hermione exclaimed.

Cedric stared at her stunned. "Please tell me you're not actually going to enter the tournament! I mean is eternal glory and the money really worth it?! Is your life really worth it!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Granger...I'm not going to die, I assure you. I am not entering because of eternal glory or the money, I just...i want to prove to myself that I am a great wizard as everyone claims me to be. I was reassurance, I want experience and the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to give me that!" Cedric replied as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Hermione from the corner of his eyes and saw her pretty face holding a sad smile.

"Granger?" Cedric prompted. Hermione looked at him, and he took in a soft sharp breath. Her _eyes_. They were so _brown_. He couldn't look away. There was _something _in her eyes that penetrated his soul.

He moved his hand and raised it to her cheek, softly he brushed his thumb against her cheek, to the slightly hallow part of her cheekbone and down to her chin.

"Diggory?" Hermione mumbled. Cedric snapped out of his daze and pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

"Its fine." Hermione replied softly.

"Granger, just trust me, I won't die if I get chosen." Cedric had his arms on the table and his head was turned to her, his steel gray eyes gazing into her caramel ones.

Hermione could only hope that he was right. He shouldn't die if he got chosen.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of Ron! How dare he accuse Harry of putting his name in the Goblet! Oh! She just had the urge to hex him into eternity! Hermione couldn't also believe that Cedric had become Hogwarts champion along with Harry, whose name had come out moments after!

She sighed angrily as she walked down to the Black Lake. Her steps were angry, she practically stomped her way to her favorite spot. Whoever passed her way didn't dare come her way as she gave off this incredibly merciless aura that promised a good hexing that can cause damage permanently. Hermione huffed as she sat down against her favorite tree. It was tall, and large. The bark a shade of brown that had subtle hints of an aging gray.

It also gave off the right amount of shade and it was cool. Hermione stared out at the Black Lake and tried to calm herself. She was worried sick about Harry whom everyone but her hates and she was worried about Cedric. Unknown to her said boy was in the tree watching the lake when he heard the angry Gryffindor huff and sit down.

Cedric smiled when he saw her and he jumped down. Hermione's eyes widened as she yelped in shock. Cedric couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Goodness Diggory! You could have given me a heart attack!"

Cedrics laughter eased and he sat down next to Hermione. He leaned back and sighed.

"Everythings been so hectic, especially after the choosing and with Harry coming out to be one of the champions too. I doubt he's having it easy with the whole school hating him. Is he alright?" Cedric asked.

Hermione sighed. "Thank you for caring and asking about Harry, but he's okay, albeit a bit more than angry at Ron for not believing him when he didn't put his name in the Goblet. Honestly, Ronald is such a git for acting like this! Harry didn't ask for all this! He just...why can't he ever have a single school year where someone isn't trying to kill him!"

Cedric hesitantly took Hermione's hand and looked at her, "He'll be fine, and I know he didn't put his name in the Goblet. That night when he came in after the others, I saw how petrified he looked. He didn't ask for this Granger, I know he didn't. I...I owe Harry."

Hermione looked at Cedric taken aback, "What?"

"I owe Harry, he told me that the First Task is dragons. Drangons Granger! Drangons! If he hadn't told me, I was positive that I would have died if he hadn't warned me. This is crazy Granger." Cedric explained, worry etched on his handsome face.

"Diggory, it'll be fine. Weren't you the one who told me a few days ago that you would be fine, that you won't die? If you want me to believe that then so do you. Simply spewing careless words isn't much of a good argument." Cedric smiled at Hermione and his hold on her hand tightened.

"Thank you Granger." Cedric said and the two sat there watching the Black Lake, anticipation for the First Task to come in a few days time.

* * *

"Harry! Psst! Harry!" Hermione loudly whispered.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry whispered against the tent. "Mhmm. How are you feeling? Okay?" Hermione asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Hermione couldn't help it so she burst through the tent and hugged her best friend tightly. Cedric looked in shock at Hermione and Harry hug tightly. A loud click went off.

"Ahh, young love. How adorable." Rita Skeeter said and Krum told her to bugger off.

Hermione clung on to Harry's arm and then she saw Cedric. Harry and Hermione walked towards the Hufflepuff dressed in black and canary yellow. "Diggory." Hermione smiled at him as did Harry. The past few days he and Cedric had interacted and were friendly with each other. This was all because of Hermione, whom they both had a close relationship with.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Cedric asked, slightly envious that Harry had gotten a hug from Hermione, envious that someone had come for Harry and no one had bothered to come for him, he was envious that Hermione had come to hug Harry and he was especially envious that it wasn't him who had gotten that hug.

"Worried sick about Harry...and you of course. Good Luck out there." Hermione said with a small smile. Cedric nodded and he was abput to say something when Ludo Bagman came in with Dumbledore asking the champions to gather around. It was when Dumbledore noticed that Hermione was sandwiched between Harry and Cedric, that she quickly bid them both good luck and left.

Cedric sighed when he pulled a miniature dragon out that walked around lazing in his palm. He was first and he was terrified.

"Good Luck mate." harry said as he patted him on the shoulder, his emerald green orbs full with worry and possibly nausea. Cedric gulped and took a deep breath, it was time to face the dragon.

As he walked out of the tent he could see the hordes of students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Bueabaxtons. His name, along with Harry's, Krum's and Fluer's was hung and shouted in energetic voices.

"The first champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledores voice rang out loud and clear and Cedric gulped. Then the dragon appeared and Cedric needed something to hold on to, to remember and then he saw Hermione. Hermione. He thought oh her smile, he witty comebacks, he loyal attitude, her intelligence, her beauty, her eyes, just her.

He was ready.

* * *

There's chapter three! Thank you for reading! I hope you lot enjoyed it! Do leave a review, as reviews equal happiness and another update! See you all soon! I'll try to update as soon as possible! And once again this story is dedicated to Guest -whom I will now call J- for simply being so damn supportive.

Thank you,

-Mistress Hydrangea


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm sorry to say that I am going to have to delete this story as I have lost current inspiration for it, though I am continuing Prince Charming Doesn't Exist. When the time is right, I will re-upload Our Unexpected Entwined Fate, and hopefully make it better then it was originally. I'm truly sorry, and I hope you can wait for the comeback of this story.

Thank you and sorry,

-Mistress Hydrangea


End file.
